Fang! Rasengan! Fang
by Silent-Seaglass
Summary: The Inuzuka are massacred along with the Uchiha, as Hana searched the aftermath for her little brother she finds someone she never expected to save. Naruto grows up raised by Hana, the only survivor of her clan, and gets a ninken of his own. But with Sasuke suffering deeply from the battle,Orochimaru's plan have changed and Itatchi is out for vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

Fang! Rasengan! Fang!

Chapter 1 –

The scent of blood filled Tsume's hypersensitive nostrils, bile rising up in her throat as she ran. Through the gathering dark she saw the Uchiha compound, as she feared deaths presence fell heavily here too, silently she prayed for Kiba and Hana. She turned to her ninken companion, "Kuromaru! Are there any survivors?"

Clearly the situation weighed heavily upon him as well and a soft whine escaped his muzzle as he scented the air, Tsume sent him a stern glare, there was no time to mourn their comrades now. Ear drawn down the large wolf like canine focused its remaining eye towards a stately home set apart from the main street. Both kunoichi and animal moved silently across the smooth wooden veranda of the house, inside a soft sobbing could be heard, however neither lowered their guard, sliding open the door the tracking ninja used her advanced senses to scan the area; detecting a small, underdeveloped, chakra network she signalled clear to Kuromaru who padded forward to protect his master all the same.

Hidden behind a high backed armchair a raven haired boy stared back at her, tears streaking his face. Under his breath he murmured his brother's name and made no move to stop Tsume as lifted him up and placed him upon Kuromaru's warm furry back. "Don't worry we'll get you out of here Sasuke" the Inuzuka reassured the child she recognized from her own son's academy class.

Racing through Konoha's main gates the feral instinct that framed Hana as an Inuzuka screamed within her brain. Something was very wrong. Each of the triplet pups that ran with her pined earnestly, without reporting in on the mission she'd returned from she headed straight towards home.

The compound she'd grown up in had been within her clan since they had joined the first Hokage during the settlement of Konoha, filled with open space and specialised ninken training grounds of its own it spaced several acres even though the clan itself was relatively small in comparison to the Hyuga or Uchiha. Upon entering a chill ran along Hana's spine, the ground was littered with corpses, beast mangled with ninja, an irony of the ninjutsu her clan was known for.

Shiroi, Shiro and Haiiro whimpered pitifully, licking the muzzle of their mother who lay limply across her master's chest, loyal beyond even death. Not spotting her own mother amongst the massacre the kunoichi moved on instinct to comfort her companions, running her hands through their matted grey fur before respectively lowering her head to the ground before the larger dog's body. With grudging acceptance the brothers moved on, picking up on Hana's own fears they began to track Kiba's scent following it out of the Inuzuka's quarters.

_Earlier…._

"Get out of here you demon scum!" Bellowed the shop keeper chasing the young boy out of his store with a liberal whack from the back of his hand. Naruto knew better than to cry, that only made people even angrier. His head spun and he reeled from the blow of the man's knuckles across his forehead, still running was safest so even as he was knocked to his feet he scrambled on. Unfortunately as often happened around this particular child, hatred seemed contagious today and within moments the nearby civilians had joined in the hunt. Jeering at the boy and tripping him, some pelted stones and many took a swipe at him themselves, one especially large man striking him hard across the face so that a sickening crunch rose above the din. Then there was the silence that often follows a line being crossed.

The fragile figure so intent on escape only moments ago no longer moved like a cornered animal, in fact he made no move at all to get up, his breathing had grown shallow and the icy blue eyes that had looked up at them in blind fear were now hidden behind heavy lids. Immediately people began to disperse into the streets. No one wanting to be blamed, but neither willing to help. Reaching towards the boy the man who'd struck him shook him violently; all anger drained from his voice he whispered to the figure huddled before him. "That ain't funny brat, get up!"

Within an hour Naruto had been thrown in the gutter, still lying unconscious. Better to forget what had happened Mizuki thought as he watched the scene unfold before him. He had orders to protect the fox bastard, but he knew that Naruto wouldn't tell anyone. The kid had learned even as a baby that no one cared. Checking that he would live, the Chunin jumped across the roof tops abandoning his watch for the night.

Shiro growled at a pile of crumbled masonry, once part of the ornate walls that made up the Uchiha police station. Immediately fearing the worst Hana sprinted towards him, and began digging through the rock with her bare hands, not caring that the rough stone tore at her skin the sharp debris ripped deep cuts into her forearms. The Haimaru brothers quickly followed suit, careful not to hurt the boy trapped below; with their help a hole soon emerged, peering through Hana's heart skipped a beat to see lips softly parted exposing the characteristic Inuzuka fangs.

"Kiba!" She screamed, tears now rolling down her cheeks as she fought desperately to save her little brother. However when the rubble had been thrown aside and she gently pulled the limp figure from it she sank to the ground with a growing despair. Instead of rich chestnut locks, bright blonde spikes framed the boy's face, where the customary red tattoos should streak along rounded cheeks instead deep trenches were etched. She recognised the child before her vaguely as the town's troublemaker, an orphan of the Nine Tails attack, unanimously hated by the adults of the village.

Hana knew on some level that any other person would leave him back in the wreckage they'd found him, but even with her desperation to find her brother she couldn't bring herself to leave a child to die, he'd been badly injured in the building collapse and blood ran steadily from the side of his head. Turning with sadness in her heart she began to run towards the hospital, travelling across the rooftops, knowing somewhere deep down that had Kiba been alive, he dogs would have found him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang! Rasengan! Fang!

Chapter 2

Arriving at Konoha's only hospital, Naruto's limp form cradled in her arms, shock began to dull the world around Hana Inuzuka. Medics ran past her in slow motion rushing towards the morgue, hospital beds lay empty as everyone brought in was already long gone, then a stretcher moved through the crowds and people were shouting, machines whirring, a familiar whimper.

The kunoichi spun to see Kuromaru limping after orderlies in the direction of a patient just brought in, he was bad condition with blood matting his fur, as he panted a wheezing came from his thick muzzle as he struggled to breath. Still he dragged himself onwards, Hana knew the determination of Inuzuka dogs turned to sprint after the stretcher she was sure must contain either Tsume or Kiba still clutching an almost forgotten Naruto to her.

Tsume didn't see the attack as she rode astride Kuromaru; there was too much blood in the air overwhelming her keen senses. One second she was carrying Sasuke to safety out of the back village gate, the next fire surrounded her, searing her skin, she felt her flesh bubble and then she felt nothing. Through a black haze she saw the Uchiha that has taken her down, it was no one she knew and this was certainly not the ninja who had taken down her own clan, just someone scared and running perhaps mistaking her for an enemy, perhaps not really knowing who the enemy was.

Sasuke was beneath her and Kuromaru, she still felt his shallow breaths, he had been shielded from the fireball jutsu by them. With almighty strength she searched for her ninken partner, 'Protect him..' She whispered before the breath died upon her lips, her face falling softly to the ground.

It would never be known whether she was referring to Sasuke or her own son Kiba, or even whether she was commanding Kuromaru or pleading with some greater power perhaps for the canine's safety. The ninken is a loyal creature though so doing only what was within its power the great Malamute pulled a still silent Sasuke onto his back and began the painstaking journey towards the village.

In the distance the Uchiha man still running in blind fear was pulled apart by crows that appeared from a shadowy figure.

When the last Uchiha woke, everything was dark, for a moment he began to fear he was still in the Forrest enclosed by the kindly woman who'd saved him, she had eyes like his mother and when he heard her scream he'd curled into a ball with fists to ears and begged for the earth to close around him and swallow him so he might be away from the death that surrounded him this night.

He blinked but nothing changed, his eyes would not grow accustomed to the light, his ears still filled with screams slowly ceased to ring and he could make out the voices of those around him.

"Lucky, very lucky, he was the only survivor"

"Yes but who did this? It wasn't a clan war; this was one person, an assassin."

"A massacre, by a prodigy gone mad with power, the whole village must be warned, this was none other than Itatchi Uchiha, Sasuke's own brother!" This voice Sasuke knew, this was the Hokage, he remember this drawl from his speech on their first day at the academy, the Will of Fire was in all them he'd said.

What were they talking about Itatchi for though? Instantly images of his mother and father filled the child's mind, lying on the floor in his home, blood pooling around their faces. He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to be out of this dark place.

"Hokage, please help me!" He cried, "I'm here, please let me out, where's my brother? Where's the lady who saved me? Please I want my mother, please Hokage!" Sasuke was screaming now, pain lancing through his head as he cried out, but so desperate to be out in the light again that he only cried harder. Deep down he knew he could not see his mother again; somewhere he'd begun to understand they said Itatchi had killed his parents and as the tears ran down his face he knew it was unforgivably disrespectful to address the leader of a great Shinobi Village in such a way.

But in that moment Sasuke didn't feel like the last Uchiha, he didn't feel revenge bubbling within him; he didn't even remember he was supposed to be a Shinobi. Right then Sasuke Uchiha was a six year old child needing the embrace of his mother to scare away the monsters that lingered in the dark.

It would take hours to calm the boy down and weeks till he spoke at all once the kindly old man explained with regret in his voice and sorrow in his heart that the boy would never see light again, that the fire that had engulfed his protector had burned his eyes. Not only would he never possess the Sharingan he'd longed for, Sasuke was blind.

It took a long time to get Naruto any attention at all. The hospital was busy with the dead, and the only other casualty of the night, a young boy who'd survived under the protection of Hana's mother. The kunoichi had stayed long enough to watch the faithful Kuromaru slip from life, with his last duty complete, she'd wept for him, the last remaining part of Tsume. Then she'd looked at this snivelling child, weeping for his own mother, and part of her hated him for being alive in Tsume's place.

Checking the boy would be alright and asking the nurses to keep her updated she left, arranging to have a temporary morgue set up in the veterinary clinic for all the ninken like Kuromaru to be taken to. Hana felt as though upon his arrival the powerful canine had passed his responsibility to her. If he and his master had died saving Sasuke then she had an obligation to protect this investment of their lives and make sure it was not wasted, even if it meant stemming her resentment.

Most of the staff was reluctant to aid the town pariah, some seemed to blame him for the disaster calling him a demon and fleeing when they saw him. 'How can they blame a little kid for this?' Hana wandered to herself.

Eventually she found the Hokage, who took one look at the blonde's condition and ordered several medical ninja to give him immediate care. No one dared disobey Sarutobi and Naruto was quickly wheeled away for treatment. "I…I just, I found him in the Uchiha compound" Hana muttered, still feeling that the world was separated from her by a thin sheen of water.

"Thank you. Naruto is family to me, few would have saved him, yet I am so glad that you did." The Hokage bowed slightly to the young woman, still she caught a glimpse of tears glittering in the corners of the elderly man's eyes.

As if all the strength had been sucked from her Hana collapsed, only to be caught by Sarutobi and moved to a comfy chair in an unused room, her dogs lay around her feet whining softly. Oblivious to the chaos that still surrounded them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Starting awake, Hana glanced around the unfamiliar room. The sterile colourless décor seemed to assault her eyes and mock her with their blandness, contrasting painfully with the twisting maelstrom of emotions tearing through her. She wanted to close her eyes, go back to sleep and disconnect from the world that had collapsed all around her, but she knew that getting back to sleep now would be impossible. The triplets whined piteously on the floor at her feet, their dreams echoing the bleak mood of their master. Debating how best to negotiate her way out of her chair without waking her companions, Hana's attention was drawn to the door to the room opening and the Hokage silently slipping inside before shutting the door behind him.

"Ah, Hana, you're awake." Speaking softly so as to not disturb the triplets, Sarutobi gracefully sat at the end of the unused bed, facing Hana who had yet to escape from the chair which had become her temporary shelter from the nightmare that her life had been shattered by.

"How are you feeling?" The Hokage gently asked. Hana sighed heavily and closed her eyes, "Has there been any news of my brother?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Sarutobi shook his head solemnly, "I'm sorry Hana. We couldn't find Kiba. I've personally requested several of my ANBU trackers to try and find any possible evidence that Kiba might have survived but…" He sighed deeply.

Hana nodded softly, furiously blinking back tears that were gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I know, identification would be practically impossible." Sarutobi grimaced, wishing he could deliver the news in a gentler way. Seeing that the Hokage was struggling to find more words of consolation, Hana cut across him, "Is there any news of Sasuke's condition?" she asked, choking down a resentful growl and turning away so that her conflict could remain private.

Sarutobi winced slightly at having yet more bad news to deliver. "The medics have done their very best but his injuries were too severe. He will never see again. He'll live, but…" he trailed off. The pride the Uchiha clan took in their legendary eyes was known by everyone in the village. For a child, the last survivor of such a clan, to lose both his family and his very lineage at the same time was surely going to be devastating. Hana cut across him shortly, "I hope he's at least grateful for that." Her blunt words left an awkward silence in the air. "And the boy I found on the compound?"

"Ah, you mean Naruto?" Sarutobi corrected, a brief smile appearing across his face. "He's doing wonderfully, he's always healed fast. He should be out by the end of the week I would say."

"I mean no disrespect Hokage, but why is this child so special to you?"

The elderly man face fell into a sombre mask, "I would not expect those who do not know of Naruto's past to understand, and those who do seem to empathise with him even less. But I have no doubt in my mind that he does more to protect this village every day than many of Konoha's finest do in their whole lives!"

A small gasp escaped from Hana's lips, the marginalisation of her comrades, herself and the family that had so recently slipped from her grasp filled her with rage. The kunoichi bit her tongue to avoid dishonour, seething quietly.

The powerful ninja before her was not fooled and he gently rested a weathered hand upon her shoulder. "All of Konoha are my children; do not think I am not filled with pride for each of them and all they have done for our great home, that I am not stricken with grief at the loss of my children. Loss is the life of a ninja, it is sad but that it the price for the powerful gifts we teach."

Feeling childish Hana looked at the man who protected the village and saw a mirror of the pain in her own eyes reflected there. It was not just his prowess which made him their leader, his wisdom and love for the village was what made his so respected throughout all of fire country. He embodied the will of fire and she felt safe even know just being reminded of this. "Why is Naruto so hated if he somehow protects the village?"

"That is, unfortunately, his fate-"

"And this massacre... was it the fate of my clan, of my family?"

"Dear child, nothing could have prepared us for this- gods do not will such destruction- such is the cruelty of men." The leader of the village turned to leave, his head bowed low, the weight of the carnage on his shoulders. "The boy…Naruto, he reminds me of Kiba, that's how I found him…" the kunoichi trailed off worrying her lip as she cast her eyes down to the floor at her admission.

"To fool your senses they must have strong similarities indeed."

"I know it's not my business but what will become of him?"

"Naruto is an orphan, he will go back to the orphanage if they'll take him, they tend to find ways to kick him out, and even I can do nothing to turn away hatred. Soon he will have to live alone." Sarutobi admitted sadly.

"Alone? He's only a child!"

"He's training to be a ninja of Konoha; he's stronger than you think Hana."

"So was Kiba, that didn't save him!" She muttered bitterly.

"There was nothing you could have done to save your brother." The elderly man attempted to reassure her.

"But…but I could save Naruto?"

A shocked expression flittered across the Hokage's face before he composed himself. "You would help this boy you barely know? The scorn of the village would fall on you, why?"

"I know it seems stupid but, it feels like I'd be losing my brother twice to leave this boy to fate, I'm sick of fate for today."


End file.
